


First Kiss

by never you mind what my name is (informavore)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informavore/pseuds/never%20you%20mind%20what%20my%20name%20is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma catches Fitz sharing his first kiss with a new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Fitz had never felt such overwhelming love before, not even on the day six years ago when he married Jemma. The peculiar mix of awe, need, and tenderness that washed over him as he gazed at the girl in his arms shocked him with its intensity. Jemma had been the centre of his world since they were fifteen, and he had thought she always would be, but his world had been knocked off its axis.

Fitz had slipped out to be with this girl, his new reason for living, when Jemma fell asleep for a nap. When she woke he would have to go back and tell her how he felt about the girl who was currently cuddling against him- but how could he do that? How could he explain the way his insides turned to jelly the first second he saw her, at the first sound from her lips he knew he would never recover. He was thunderstruck.

She felt so soft and Fitz was so focused on her that he didn’t notice Jemma arrive just in time to see him gently lean down to tenderly kiss the girl for the very first time. “I love you,” Fitz murmured “beyond all reason and forever.” Looking up to see Jemma, he suddenly realized he didn’t have to explain anything to her. Jemma had always understood him without the need for words; she would adjust to the situation with probably more poise and grace than he would manage.

“Jemma, thank you. Thank you so much. I can’t express what you’ve given me. I never imagined anything could feel like this.” “I love you.” Jemma replied. “And I love you Jemma. Completely and in every way you will let me, for as long as you will let me.” Both their smiles were incandescent with joy as they looked at the new girl. “Fitz, what shall we name her?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic- my first writing of any sort actually. (And now I get the persuasiveness of plot bunnies.) I would love to hear what you think- good or bad- just please be a bit kind.


End file.
